goop_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Goop
Goop is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Toshiko video game series of the same name. He was designed by aspiring video game developer Justin Wolfe and lacks a finalized voice actor as of now. Goop is a very rare purple gooptar capable of transforming his body into a variety of different forms, each with their own special abilities and weaknesses, with the use of magical artifacts called Magic Opals. Goop lives in the Gooptar Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom ruled by his significant other, Princess Blossom. Goop resides in a treehouse with his best friend Bing in the Petunia Forest, a large forest on the outskirts of the Gooptar City. With the help of his friends Bing, Draclo, and Tawnya, Goop usually spends his time protecting the kingdom from a variety of villains, such as the magnificent King Grex, his lackies Moki and Shelldon, and the wacky Dr. Oktor von Derwiff. Goop is a male Gooptar and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head. He has a bit of a potbelly, and unusual purple skin, which only occurs once every 1,000 years. He has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. His irises are purple, the same as his skin. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. Strangely, he does not wear any clothing. Goop is a very good-hearted Gooptar, although he doesn't really know how to show it. He's fairly cocky and rather hard-headed. Goop is shown to be very sarcastic. He's always one to throw an insult or wisecrack towards people who annoy him, such as Moki. He isn't very book-smart at all; he's more street-smart. Goop is also shown to not have much patience; he hates waiting for the right moment and prefers to charge into battle. Because of this, he rarely thinks ahead, preferring a "Punch First, Ask Questions Later" strategy to battle. However he has good intentions and respects his friends very much, especially Blossom, who he is in love with. Goop's physical strength and jumping prowess come from his heritage. He is a rare purple Gooptar, born only once every several hundred years, giving him amazing athletic powers. His main method of attacking is spinning around and hitting opponents with his tail. He can also perform a three-hit punch combo. He can also leap into the air and crash down. Goop's heritage also gives him a unique power: the ability to shape-shift. He can transform his body into a variety of forms. His powers are given to him by the Magic Opals, artifacts that contain the life force of the planet Gooptonia. *'Bing': Bing is Goop's best friend. Although it has not been confirmed, it is strongly implied that Goop and Bing have known eachother since early childhood. They live in a large treehouse out in Petunia Forest. It has been confirmed however that they are not siblings, as they are both an only child. *'Princess Blossom': Goop is in a romantic relationship with the princess. He is constantly saving her from the clutches of King Grex. Blossom is the driving force for the events of Goop's World. *'Draclo': Draclo is Goop's second best friend after Bing and is also his loyal steed. Goop, however, is never too thrilled when Draclo's urge to devour everything in sight becomes too much. Draclo never has any qualms about being ridden by Goop and is in fact the one that suggested Goop ride him in Goop's World. *'King Grex': Goop and Grex are bitter worst enemies. Grex is always kidnapping Princess Blossom and taking over the kingdom, until Goop defeats him. They hate eachother, but realize that, without eachother, their lives have no meaning whatsoever (since Goop's purpose in life to vanquish the forces of evil). *'Tawnya': Tawnya and Goop are very close friends. They are often said to compete with each other in random tests of strength and agility. *'Marco the Elder': Goop takes a lot of advice from the wise Marco and sees him as a valuable asset. Marco also serves as somewhat of a father figure towards Goop. *"Ready? Set? Goop!" (catchphrase) *"I'm through playing games, Grex!" (to King Grex) *In the original draft of Goop's World, Goop was a small child avenging the destruction of his village. *Goop is considered the mascot of Toshiko Games. *Goop's signature color is Purple. *Goop was originally a silent protagonist. *Goop's crest didn't originally possess a fin on the underside. FlameGoop.jpg|Flame Goop|link=Flame Goop HammerGoop.jpg|Hammer Goop|link=Hammer Goop Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gooptars Category:Male characters Category:Purple Gooptars